A child or a monster
by Shadows in your mind
Summary: The roman church has sent Gabreille Van Helsing on another vampire hunt. But while hunting Gabreille discovers one vampire who may not have a black heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A Child, or a monster?**

The alley was filled with too much noise, especially on these nights. Without warning a slimly grey creature toppled onto the streets and took off running full tilt down the open street. He was pursued however by a man with wavy thick black hair, and stubble on his face. He wore a long Black over coat. Over dark clothing. The beast was leaking green and yellow blood. It was bent over like a beast, though it's stone gray body was not furred. Horns and glowing red eyes complemented it's maw and jagged teeth.

The man's pursuit was not in vain. He caught up to the monster and with the weapon he had just been allowed by the father, he smote the things head shear off. "Gargoyles." The man said. His voice carried a heavy British accent, and was smooth and deep. The man approached the beast and spoke words of departure to the beast as he drew a cross across his chest.

The creature was dead and he had to get away now. The tell tale sign of thundering steps echoed down the alley. The authorities of the city. He had no time. "This way." The man turned his eyes furrowed in confusion. A teenager stood before him. He wore plain black clothing. His hair was a shocking moon silver, though it was obvious that he could of not been more than 18. "They'll catch you." The boy warned. And ran off. The man obviously had no choice but to follow the lad.

The boy was quick and navigated the streets with such ease that the man could barley keep the lad in sight. Gradually the following thundering foot steps of the authorities got further away and then altogether died.

The boy came suddenly to an old and decrepit house. He pause and waited as the man reached him before speaking.

"I've heard a lot about you, you know." the boy said shying away as he spoke. He was tall and lean. His breath came easily and smooth. While the man's breath came in harsh gasps. "They call you a murder. A monster, even a demon... Gabriel Van Helsing." Gabriel looked up, his deep brown eyes clearly showing the shock and suspicion. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

The boy turned his head to the man facing Van Helsing fully in the face. He had two different colored eyes. One was a ruby, blood red. The other was a brown so rich and smooth that it shone like gold. His skin was pale, pale. His facial features were proud, and noble. Yet sad, and lonesome. "I know a lot Van Helsing." The boy paused and listened, closing his eyes for a moment. Gabriel thought about his sword for a moment. But pity and mercy held his hand. And he did nothing.

The boy opened his mismatched eyes and cast Gabriel a look of horror. "You better go Gabriel Van Helsing. The others are coming." And without another word he disappeared inside the building. "Vampires?" Van Helsing whispered. He knew beyond a doubt that, that child was not human. Yet he had felt no malice in the boy. The boy had even saved him from capture by the authorities. This was not the first time that Gabriel had been faced with a trail such as this. When he had gone to Transylvania he had come to be friends with a monster. It was also a cruel twist of fate that during that mission he had been sent to destroy the vampires.

"Lord, Why must you constantly test me." he said lifting his head to the heavens and scowling, gritting his teeth. The sun was coming up, and Gabriel knew he had to return at once to the church. He caught a glimpse of silver in one of the upper windows. It was gone in an instant. Gabriel walked away, but he couldn't help but look back. The sight he saw unnerved him. No less than twenty black humanoid forms were dropping silent as shadow onto the roof and disappear through one of the holes.

Gabriel returned to the church he had chosen to stay at while completing his mission. As he marched into the chapel room his assistant and friend, Karl hustled to his side. "You killed it didn't you. The father told you not too." he whined instantly. Gabriel shook his head. "I had no choice Karl it killed five people. Ate them, bare to the bone!" Karl gulped. As Van Helsing walked past. And knelt before the alter to pray to god.

"Did you find out who's controlling the gargoyles?" Karl asked after Gabriel had finished his prayers with an Amen. "I might have." he answered getting to his feet, he thought back to the young vampire that had saved him. Why? He couldn't find an answer, and he prayed for guidance.

"Van Helsing? So who do you think it is." Gabriel turned to Karl and said with a resigned sigh. "Vampires." Karl's mouth dropped open and dropped the record book he was holding. "Not vampires! Didn't we just deal with them?" he gaped. Gabriel nodded. "At least this time we don't have to worry about werewolves." He said with a half crooked smile. Trying to cheer up his down hearted friend.


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everything was set, but yet it was still a few hours to sunrise. To pass the time Van Helsing lay down and lost himself in thought. He found himself thinking of the curious young vampire that had helped him. Silver hair and mismatched eyes, a compassionate side that Gabrielle had thought all vampires lacked. What was he suppose to do if he met the boy in battle? No, would the boy join in the battle? There were too many uncertainties.

Dawn came all too soon, but Van Helsing took up his weapons and left bidding far well to his friend. The crisp morning air was chill, and the overhead was a blissful blue. But the atmosphere reveled that something was not as it should be. There was a foulness in the air that belayed the natural beauty of the morning.

Shouting lead Van Helsing to the cause of all the distress, and discomfort, a family had been pulled mercilessly from their home and brutally slaughtered. Even the small children were showed not an ounce of mercy. However for all the brutality of the attack, there was no blood. Each victim had been drained dry, and were as pale as the snow that fell around them.

"Rest in marty pace," Gabrielle muttered praying for those poor unfortunate souls. Narrowing his eyes he glared in the direction of the vampire's hideout and started that way. However before he had taken three steps he felt a light but irresistibly strong hand grab his shoulder. And wheel him about.

"What…" Gabrielle started to say but stopped as he faced the stranger. It was the young vampire. He looked different from the night before, there was a different atmosphere surrounding him.

"You indent to strike at those who did this?" he asked coolly nodding to the murdered family.

Gabrielle took a step away from the boy. "Yes."

The boy nodded. "They've already been avenged, let me assure you. You will find nothing but ashes in the place of the monsters who committed this sin against humanity."

Gabrielle's eyed the boy carefully. "You?" The kid nodded.

"I and some my companions, our mission in this city is complete." He said looking away, and gazing at the horizon.

Gabrielle too looked out at the horizon. "Who are you really?" he asked with a smile.

The boy didn't turn his gaze from the horizon, how could a vampire, a creature of the night stand such a sight, wasn't it painful? Gabrielle had to wonder.

"My comrades and I…are different from most of the others like us. For whatever reason, none of us accept or follow the usual laws that are common to our different people. We…don't see humans as our natural enemies. We seek to find a way to co exist with humans. However Humans have come to fear us, not that I blame them, but it's lonely. Even though we only want peace we're chases away. We can't return to our people either. Ours is a sad existence. But we accept it. We've become the secret guardians of the human world. My name is Nova, by the way." The boys face was sad at that moment and Gabrielle could sympathize with his feelings. Although he only wanted to protect the people they often saw him a demon, or a murderer.

"Perhaps the two of us are not so different." Gabrielle whispered. He turned to the boy, but the Nova was already gone. Gabrielle was surprised that he was hoping to meet the surprising young vampire again, and learn more of him and his so called 'comrades'.


End file.
